emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Mill Cottage
Emmerdale Mill (known locally as Mill Cottage or The Mill) '''is a house is Emmerdale. The house is converted into two flats. Millhouse looks up at the old Millhouse in 1972]] Upon his return to Beckindale in 1972, Jack Sugden showed an interest in the abandoned Millhouse. His mother, Annie told him that the property is theirs but it would cost too much money to put right and that it can't be demolished as there is a preservation order on it. Annie claims that for her, his father and his grandfather's lifespan no-one has ever lived in the building. Transition to Flats After swapping houses with Jimmy King, Rakesh Kotecha planned to convert the Mill into two flats, one to live in with his wife Priya and step-daughter Amba and the second to rent out. However, Rakesh ran out of money and set fire to the house, hoping to on claim the insurance; unaware former resident Nicola King was inside. The Mill exploded and Dan Spencer and Ronnie Hale arrived at the scene and rescued Nicola. Ronnie went back in, believing Rakesh and Priya were inside and he was knocked unconscious. Rakesh and Carly Hope rescued Ronnie. The insurance adjuster Neville Crosby smelt a rat so the insurance company refused to pay out. Mill Cottage was repossessed in October 2016 and sold to Aaron Dingle at auction two months later and hired Ronnie to the building work. The first flat was completed in May 2017 and the second flat the following March. Flat 1 '''Flat 1 is home to Aaron Dingle and his partner Robert Sugden, as well as Aaron's little sister Liv Flaherty who is currently facing a 4 month prison sentence in a youth detention centre also Robert's baby son Sebastian White lives with them in shared custody with Rebecca White and their lodger Gerry Roberts. Aaron, Robert and Liv officially moved into the house after months of reconstruction in May 2017 although Robert soon moved out after splitting with Aaron. In November, Gerry Roberts moved in after finding himself homeless. After Aaron and Robert reunited, Robert moved back in. The following month, Robert's baby son Seb moved in too as Seb's mother, Rebecca White, was unable to care for him. Residents Current residents *Aaron Dingle (2017 to present) *Robert Sugden (2017, 2018 to present) *Gerry Roberts (2017 to present) *Sebastian White (2018 to present) Former residents *Liv Flaherty (2017-2018) Flat 2 Flat 2 will be home to local headmistress Jessie Grant. Residents Current residents *Jessie Grant (2018 to present) Former residents None. Owners *Until 1973 - George Verney The Miffield Estate owned by George Verney held the ownership of Emmerdale Farm land and The Mill (of which The Mill was part of). The Miffield Estate leased Emmerdale Farm with The Mill out to Jacob Sugden until his death in 1972, where it was then inherited by Jack Sugden. *1973 - Henry Wilks Henry Wilks bought the freehold from the Miffield Estate in early 1973. *2006-2008 - King family *2008-2012 - Carl King *2012-2015 - Jimmy King *2015-2016 - Rakesh Kotecha *2016-present - Aaron Dingle Aaron Dingle bought the derelict property at auction in December 2016 with his half sister Olivia Flaherty's money. Residents *1973 - Jack Sugden Jack moved into the Mill shortly after arriving back in Beckindale. Prior to this, the Mill had been unoccupied for years. While he initially lived at Emmerdale Farm immediatly on his return, he decided to inhabit the Mill as a place to begin work on his next novel, taking up lodging primarily in an upstairs room he converted into a bedroom. *1973 - Trash Trash was a homeless person who routinely returned to the village, at least once a year. Whilst Jack was on a trip to London, he took up lodgings in the Mill and Jack arrived back to find him dossing down in one of the downstairs rooms. Jack agreed to let Trash stay on at the Mill in return for running errands. Trash's residence was shortlived however, when he found a necklace belonging to local missing girl Sharon Crossthwaite and became the prime suspect in her disappearance. Fearful of being locked up after spending time on a psychiatric ward, an innocent Trash fell to his death from Jack's bedroom window when trying to flee from the Mill. *1973 - Penny Golightly Penny Golightly arrived in the village looking for her father after hearing he was staying in the village. Her father was Trash who had just recently been buried in the cemetery. Jack invited Penny to stay at the Mill for a time while she became familiar with the village in which her father spent the final weeks of his life. She began a relationship with Joe Sugden but when disagreements arose between the two of them, Penny packed her things and left the village *. Background Information *Mill Cottage (also known as The Mill) is one of the only locations in the programme to have a specifically pinpointed location on each of the village sets used in the series. Originally, appearing in 1972, The Mill was located on Emmerdale Farm land, just over the river and North East to the farm itself. Since the move to the Harewood village however, the Mill is now located South of the village at the very bottom of Main Street. Category:Buildings in Main Street Category:Buildings in Emmerdale Category:Buildings in Beckindale Category:Locations